pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey starts now
Next: A visit at mini earth "The journey starts now" is the first episode of the series "Absolutely unbeatable" created by me. Plot The scene shows a picture of a house and zooms in to a window on the left side of the top floor to reveal a room. A boy is just running out of the door. Womans voice: "Damon, have you packed your sleeping bag yet?" Damon: "Yes mom, you asked me that already!" Mom: "I'm so worried about you..." Damon: "Well don't be if it upsets you... well, I gotta run now!" Damon grabs a cereal bowl from the table and starts eating it like a pig. Damon: "Ok, bye mom!" Mom: "Bye sweetheart!" Damon runs out of the house and forgets to close the door. He runs and runs and makes a sharp stop in front of a big looking building on a hill near his town, Twinleaf, and almost falls over. Voice: "Hey, what are you doing here?" Damon turns around to see who said it. He sees his old kindergarten parter, Evan. Damon: "I'm here to get my first Pokemon, Evan!" Evan: "No, I am and now one else. I wanna make sure nobody takes the Pokemon I want!" Damon: "Sorry to break it for you Evan, but-" Damon is interrupted by some one else. Girls voice: Is this professor Rowan's lab? Damon and Evan turn around. Evan: "Who are you?" Damon: "Yes, it is." Girl (to Damon): "Thanks." Girl (to both): "My name is Emma, but every body call me Emmy, and I'm from Jubilife City." Evan and Damon look at each other. Evan: "Where is that?" Emmy: "It's the next city up ahead. I'm sure you will pass it some day." Emmy: "Wait... are you also here to get your first Pokemon?" Evan: "NOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU TOO!!!!" Damon: "Chill, Evan. It's not the end of the world. Worse comes to worse you won't get the starter you want." The door of the building opens and a man with glasses and a white lab coat steps out. Man: "Are you three here to get your Pokemon?" Damon: "Yeah!" Evan: "NO! ONLY I AM!" Damon: "Nice try Evan..." Emmy: "Wait, so your names are Damon and Eva-" Man: "Come on in, professor Rowan is waiting for you..." The three walk up to the door, walk in to the lab and follow the man to the back of the building. They see a man in a white lab coat that was smilling, professor Rowan. Prfsr Rowan: "Hello! You must be Damon, Evan, and Emma." Emmy: "Yeah." Evan: "Really? I thought onl-" Damon covers Evans mouth with his hand. Damon (to Evan in a whisper): "Shut up Evan..." Proffesor Rowan steps aside and shows them three Pokeballs. Prfsr Rowen: "These are your possible starters... Turtwig!" Professor Rowan throws the first Pokeball. The Pokemon that came out of it was green, looked like a turtle and had a twig on it's head. Turtwig: "Turrrrtweeg!" Prfsr Rowan: "Turtwig is the grass type starter... Chimchar!" Professor Rowen throws the second Pokeball. The Pokemon that came out of it was orange, looked like a monkey and had fire on it's lower back. Chimchar: "Chimcharrr!" Prfsr Rowan: "Chimchar is the fire type one... Piplup!" Professor Rowan throws the final Pokeball, but nothing comes out. The Pokeball is empty. Prfsr Rowan: "WHAT!!?? WHERE IS PIPLUP?" Lab man: "Professor! Professor! He's over here!" The lab man holds up a small blue penguin like figure with a small beak. Piplup tries to set itself free from his hands. Piplup: "Peeeplup Peeplllup Peeeppplupp! Evan: "Wow! That Piplup has energy! I want him!" Emmy: "And I want Turtwig!" Turtwig: "Turtweeeeeeeg!!" Damon: "HEY!! How did you guys know I wanted Chimchar?" The labman hands Evan Piplup. He walks out of the room. Prfsr Rowan: "Good choices! Now... here are your Pokedexes..." He hands each of them a Pokedex. The labman walks back in with a tray of 15 Pokeballs. Lab man: "Each one gets five!" Emmy: "Yay! Pokeballs!" The three head out and Professor Rowan waves to them. Prfsr Rowan: "Safe journey and don't forget to call me some times!" All three: "Don't worry, we won't!" The three walk out with their new Pokemon in their hands. They head to the main road, route 201. Evan: "I'm telling you guys, I'll be the greatest master Sinnoh has ever seen!" Damon: "Ha ha, that was a good joke..." Emmy: "I WILL BE!!" Damon: "NO I WILL!!" Evan: "The two fight, the third takes..." Emmy: "We arn't two year olds any more..." Damon: "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Chimchar: "CHEEEMCHAAAR!!" The three get to three different routes. Emmy: "I CALL THIS ONE!" Evan: "So I'll go in this one..." Damon: "WHY AM I ALWAYS LAST?" Evan: "Tough luck..." Emmy: "See you guys soon with my new Pokemon that I'll catch!" Damon: "You too!" The three wave and continue walking in their seperate paths. Damon puts Chimchar on his shoulder. Damon: "You'll help me prove them wrong, right?" Chimchar: "CHEEMCHAR!" THE END! Category:Episodes